Merging
by missihart23
Summary: Adopted the from DemigodDaughterOfTheTARDIS. Hope I can do it justice.
1. Chapter 1

**I adopted this from DemigodDaughterOfTteTARDIS. Hope I do it justice.**

Spencer's POV

Gideon and I were in LA, giving a lecture on victimology, when we were invited to a gallery belonging to someone I had gone to high school with. While we were there, I was introduced to Miss Lila Archer, an actress who immediately began flirting with me. It was very uncomfortable, to see the least.

Every time she looked at me, I saw dark brown eyes instead of Lila's blue ones. A few times when I tried to get away from her, I would weave through the crowd, and I could swear I saw flashes of fiery red hair. I was mistaken, though, sadly.

Later on, when we were on our way back to Virginia, we were pulled into a case involving Miss Archer. And of course, who gets stuck on babysitting duty while the rest of the team went after her stalker?

Me. Great.

We were just getting ready to leave the station when my phone rang. My bad mood was instantly forgotten when I saw who was calling, though.

"Hullo, Doc." a familiar Scottish accented voice said, making me smile.

"Hello yourself." I quipped back, ignoring the odd looks that the team was giving me. "So where are you?" I asked.

"Just boarding a plane for LA." Aislinn said, and I could practically picture her - red hair with ombre tips flying, black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and one arm stacked with bracelets, black skinny jeans and combat boots.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. "We're there right now on a case."

I could practically hear her grin. "Yeah? Where do you want to meet up?" she asked.

I quickly asked Lila her address, then gave it to Aislinn.

"Right then. Be seein' you, boyo." she said, then hung up.

I did the same, then quickly ushered Lila into the car.

I couldn't wait to see my wife again


	2. Chapter 2

Aíslynn's P.O.V.

Once I had hung up the phone, I smiled, before hopping onto the aero plane that was taking me to Los Angeles, to my darling Doctor.

I groaned quietly to myself.

4 hours until I saw my husband again. 4 long, tedious, hours.

Reid's P.O.V.

Lila Archer was honestly one of the most boring, self-centered, people I had ever met. But her build was so similar to someone else – someone I _did_ like very much – that I couldn't help but be flustered when she came at me.

When she pulled off her robe to reveal the bikini she wore for her show, I couldn't help but think of the last time that I had seen a bikini like that, but instead of being worn by a bottle blonde with a tan; it was worn by a brilliant redhead with sparkling eyes…..

I was so caught up in my thoughts of Aislynn that I hadn't even realized I was staring until Morgan asked, "You don't mind sharing with me, do you?"

It was at that point that I realized she had drank about half of my soda.

"Shut up!" I spluttered, making Morgan laugh.

Aíslynn's P.O.V.

Finally, I landed at L.A.X. and got into a taxi, giving the driver the address I had gotten from Spencer. The entire drive there, I was practically bouncing with excitement.

Finally, I got there and dropped my luggage on the porch, before I rang the bell. I stood there for a few seconds and waited, before hearing a large _SPLASH!_ followed by my husband's voice.

"Lila, stop it! Stop it, seriously!"

Quick as I could, I raced around back. I could hear someone chasing after me, but at the moment I couldn't've cared less.

Reaching the rear of the house, I immediately found….

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?" I yelled at the blonde hussy currently assaulting my husband as he tried to climb out of the pool.

That distracted her long enough to give him a chance to climb out of the pool.

"Thanks." He said gratefully, but I was too busy staring down the blonde chick to pay much attention.

She climbed out of the pool, and then walked over to Spencer, pouting.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked, running a hand down his arm. "I thought you liked it."

I stepped in between them, effectively cutting off the young starlet.

"Obviously, you thought wrong." I said, causing her to shoot me a weak glare. She was a few inches taller than me, but she seemed to shrink under the glare that I sent back.

"Who do you think you are?" she hissed, attempting to appear menacing. I just laughed, leaning back against Spencer's chest. I smiled when I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I'm his wife." I said coldly. "Who the hell are you?"

Then, as if to prove what I said was true, I felt Spencer's hands on my waist, spinning me around so that I was facing him, before his lips claimed mine.

It was like a dose of the sweetest drug, that kiss. Every kiss was. Sadly, this one was destined to be short-lived.

With a crazed screech, the blonde actress lunged at us, before grabbing me and shoving me into the pool.


End file.
